This application is a revision of the application for Doctoral Research Training in Sociomedical Sciences (T32 HD049339-01) originally reviewed by the Population Sciences Subcommittee CHHD-W in November 2004. The proposed program will be located in the Department of Sociomedical Sciences (SMS) at the Columbia University Mailman School of Public Health. The Ph.D. program in Sociomedical sciences (incorporating the disciplines of sociology, anthropology, political science, psychology, history, and economics as well as public health) attracts outstanding and diverse students, provides excellent training, and produces successful graduates. The pre-doctoral training program we describe in this proposal builds on but substantially extends this existing Ph.D. program to create a new and highly innovative training program, unduplicated at other academic institutions in the United States. Trainees will complete doctoral course requirements in their chosen discipline, course requirements specific to SMS, and requirements specific to this training program. The array of facilities at Columbia-intellectual and physical (libraries, computer access) to support this program is outstanding. We request a maximum of five years of funding for each of five doctoral trainees. Reviewers made many positive comments about the first proposal, concluding with a recommendation "for further consideration with much enthusiasm." They raised a number of concerns, however. We have addressed these concerns in the current, revised, proposal. We believe that the proposal has been greatly strengthened as a result. The urgent need for interdisciplinary social- science based training to address major contemporary public health problems has been well documented. The doctoral training program we propose is in direct response to that need. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]